User blog:Firebrand794/Duke Nukem vs John Wayne: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand
Welp, this is it, a battle I've had the idea of ever since I started watching ERB, an idea I've just grown attatched to and finally made a fanmade of, Duke Nukem, the star of the Duke Nukem game series and an icon of fictional manliness goes against Marion Mitchell Morrison, other wise known as John Wayne, late movie legend and an epitome of real-life manliness, the two battle to see who is the Manliest and who deserves the title of Duke. With all that out of the way let's get started (Hey, I did my favorite rap battle idea before Piet :3 ) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JOHN WAYNE VS DUKE NUKEM BEGIN! John Wayne: It's time to prove who the superior Duke is, so bring it! Because to step up to me you're gonna need True Grit When I'm through with you you'll be known as just The Quiet Man I thought I was battling Schwartzeneggar, he would do better than you can Run off to your Land of Babes, oh wait, they all left and ran to me, They realized that between the two of us, I'm just the High and Mighty Your verse is coming up, time for me to wait 12 whole years For a verse so that it will be overglorified by the premiers Duke Nukem: It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of the second You've been lost and forgotten, I'm still alive and I'm still a legend! Call me stomach cancer, I'll rip through you and make you bleed, I'll send you to the Island in the Sky, and I'll put it in 3-D Hit The Big Trail, old man, because The Gunfighter's outclassed Giddy-up, Cowboy, you can't handle Duke Nukem, a true badass. Your movies are shit, they are boring and I can't see any appeal Think you'll hurt my feelings?please I've got nerves and balls of steel! John Wayne: I've got Time to Kill, so I will take this time to kill you Being compared to you, I prefer being compared to Eastwood Always bet on Duke Nukem, by that I mean bet him to freaking blow This sheriff will shoot you like it's Rio Bravo or El Dorado I'm a Green Beret, I'm Davy Crockett so I'll own you like The Alamo I'll leave now, cause it'll take Forever before you have another line to show Duke Nukem: I'm gonna rip your head off and then I'll shit down your neck Running low on budgets, there? Maybe I should cut you a check I have Zero Hours to read your shit, hell, nobody has the time for that But I will take the time to beat you in a standoff and knock you outta your hat You sure talk big, pilgrim, but I've got the balls and I've got the bigger gun So next time you'll think twice before picking a fight, Marion Mitchell Morrison. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *Gunshots, gunshots everywhere* RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? John Wayne Duke Nukem Category:Blog posts